Fairy Tail (Go to Colleges)
by Alexianya
Summary: Team Natsu found out that wizard council wanted them go to college. How will they survive this new challenge new school. How do they feel new changes
1. Chapter 1 New Arrives

Hello Everyone this Alexia here!! Gave you New Story. I hope guys like it. I know I been making a lot new story out there but just love fairy tail. I need make more. Also I been read a lot fairy Tail fanfiction.

Alexia: Oh boy I can't wait for this story

Natsu: What heck!! What kind story are plan on make now!!!

Lucy: Natsu Don't Be rude please.

Alexia: Okay Lucy it fine. If want to know it about Fairy tail going to school!!!

Lucy: what!!!!! Whyy!!!

Natsu: Wtf nooooooo Alexia: anyway let get this story start okay. Will you both do disclaimer.

Natsu/Lucy: Alexia Don't own fairy tail. Hiro mashima own it.

Alexia: yeah i don't want to be sue or get copyright anyway let get start it then.

(Fiore Magic council)

As new Magic council. "Hmmm Fairy Tail need to learn how to be discipline". One of chef said. One chef spoke up said as "fairy tail ever been in school? Need wizard that is educated. To learn how life is and so they can mature and learn how deal with life". Lahar spoke up and said no too. "Alright it decided fairy tail going to school.. Ask of that council said.

(Later At Fairy Tail)

"Ughh this so annoying I wish there something to do". Lucy head on bar and pout. "Where Natsu? this rare for them not being here". Said Mira as she wipe plates off. Lucy look up to Mira said "Natsu said him and Happy need go to fishing. They invited me but I refused to go cause it boring and it so hot".Mira giggle at Lucy "Guys so cute awe"!!. Said Mira. "Really Mira not this again please" as Lucy reply to her. "Okay I will stop. How about go on a mission then"? Mira suggested to lucy. Well I wish but Natsu will be more upset with me if did that. While Mira and Lucy talk. Magical Council messenger frog came in. "I am here to speak to Master Makarov". said Messenger Frog Magic Council. "Aye I am right" said Master. Here Letters for Magic Council please read it very important said that Messager Frog. "Oh I see. I will read then." as master grab that letter and walk upstairs to read letter. Then messager frog left. As then Natsu and Happy Kick that door. "Hey will are back"!! As Natsu shout. Everyone look at Natsu then they went back on what they are doing. Natsu shrug it off to look for his partner Lucy. Natsu spotted Lucy talk to Mira and walk over to them. "Hi Luce" will grin in his face. Lucy look around saw Natsu. "Hi Natsu". As Lucy smiled at him. "Did you and Happy caught anything"? Then Happy flew over to Lucy and spoke "No Lucy we did not caught anything cause can't stop talking me while we for fishing". "Oi Happy also your fault cause you distract me with that question". said Natsu. Mira and giggle and Lucy giggle as well. They talk and bricking master shout and step out of his office and walk down stairs. "Alright guys I have a huge announcement to make"! Said Master. I got Letter from magic Council. Say that Fairy tail Guild need to Attend School. They going to attend Fiore School. Special Courses for Wizard. So everyone haven't been have to go. After Master read letters. Everyone in guild Shout WTF!!! Why do need to go school everyone at fairy tail. Erza spoke up and said "Well if that Council need to go school then we might at well". So master who in Fairy tail going to school? As mira right beside him. Hmm I don't know who to put in school Magic Council is pay for there education. Why not send to school as master thinking who he send to school. Mira giggle "master I know who should go to school me and Team Natsu and others cause they have college course and dorm we can live on. It will be nice I say let do it then". said Mira. "Alright then I trust you then mira". Said Master. While master and Mira decide who is attend.

(At Lucy Apartment)

"Hmm... I never expected that magic council will put as in school. This big shock for me". Said LevyAs levy sit in Lucy couch. "I know what you mean Levy. But I was shock cause never went to school". Said Lucy. Levy look at her with a shock. "Really Lu-cha you never went to school. Thought since your rich you went to school". Said Levy. "Well Dad and mom decided homeschooling me. But it never happened cause mother was sick and my father don't really care. So self-taugh to read and write but I never had feel school".Said Lucy as you look at at levy but sad smile in her face. Then they heard knock door. It was Erza and Wendy. Hi Wendy and Erza,Carla. "What brings guys here"? As lucy open door greet them. "Well me and Wendy,Carla want to vist you. And talk about this school". said Erza as she walk inside the apartment. As Erza and Wendy enter the room and sit in couch. "To be honest I want know how to feel going to school".Said wendy as she put her head down. "Same I do want to learn too". This shock Lucy and Levy,Wendy,Carla as they look to Erza. "I mean never went to school. I see alot regular person who not Wizard going to school. Sometimes spy just to see it. As Erza keep tell them. That girls want to know how to feel get in school. They want to learn and grow but same time they are scared to try. "Erza"? As lucy spoke. "Yeah Lucy"? Said Erza. "Do you know who master going to choice for this"? with curious face. "To be honest I don't know master going to choice it be us or not". said Erza with as she sad smile on her face. After all girls talking about they do if go to school.

Little do they know that school they going to it not normal school. Will Fairy tail survive this or deal or will they end up. Leave Fairy tail to down fall.

Alexia. Hey Guys Thank you so much read First Chapter.

Natsu: I still don't get why need go to school.

Lucy: Natsu don't be rude. By i have agreed with Natsu why.

Alexia: I want to write school version Fairy tail. In different way. Of course still going to be feel fairy tail. It not going to change.

Natsu: I gusse fine then.

Lucy: awe that sweet I love see more!!

Alexia: I will be more updated so don't need to worry about. Lucy: that good to hear. You don't want fans getting mad at you.

Alexia: Alright Lucy and Natsu say byee!!!Natsu/Lucy: bye see guys later. Like story and comments below if want Alexia to update.!!! See ya later bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Master Choice Who going

**Omggg If made it here it mean your chapter 1 read your ready for chapter 2 yay. Anyway I hope like story so far because going to be more amazing on it.**

 **Alexia: Omg Yay Chapter 2 I am ready to write.Natsu: Ready for what? Alexia: writing chapter 2 of my story.Natsu: I swear you and Lucy are same. Writing Story.Alexia: what wrong that Natsu? Natsu: Noting just boring. But like Lucy story better. She make it more awesome.Alexia: Oh are saying my story not awesome Natsu.**

 **Lucy: That not nice say that.**

 **Natsu: Not your story bad. It just like Lucy better.Alexia: oh well cause you likeeeee her. I am right.Natsu: what!!! No I mean... You know what nvm. Alexia: that funny your blushing**

 **Lucy: (blushing)**

 **Natsu: Shut up!!! Ugh where Gray and Erza went you need them.**

 **Alexia: okay I will stop. Can both do disclaimer?Natsu/Lucy: Alexia Don't own fairy tail. Hiro mashima own it. Alexia: yeah i don't want to be sue or get copyright I am excited Start chapter 2**

Summary:

(Master Office Guild)

Hmmm... I wonder who I am going to choice this getting difficult. I know Team Natsu going to be there without doubt but should I add. As master looking down paper in his desk. Try to write down who going to attend school. Oh I know Levy and Gajeel. Also Juvia hmmm... Roman, ahh i will add mira and Lisanna and elfman there evergreen too. Hmm... Ugh i don't who go too. This getting hard by that min. Just then there was knock on that door. "Who it's"? said master. "It me Freed can I come in"? Freed spoke in door to make sure master heard him. "So what do need. Can see I am bit busy". As spoke to him. Freed open that door and walk to master desk. "Well master I want to come here to tell you I want to attend Fiore Academy School". As Freed bow down to him asking permission. Master look at him. "Hmmm very well you may join as well". Said to him. Freed Eyes light up with enjoyment. "Yesss thank you master I won't let you down. I will make Fairy tail guild proud". "I will see you later then master" as freed exits doors. "Then master had a Evil smirk this should do it". As master working on list.

(Fairy Tail Bar)

Natsu and Happy eating while Gray and Juvia sitting next to him talking to mira. "Man I can't believe Masters want to go back to school. And why magic want all wizards to have education. I don't get it". Gray said while they talking. Juvia look him and Mira giggle at them. "Juvia thinks good master decide us go to school". As Juvia look into her glass or water in table. Mira and Gray, also Happy,Natsu.Look at her wondering why she said that? Juvia feel like frightening cause they look at her weird even her Gray-sama looking. "Juvia never been in school she was always getting bully and my"... Juvia and start think back old before she met fairy tail. Juvia said "Nvm Just want to try because new experiences" As she dodge her old answer. Mira start to giggle. "I gusse your right Juvia. It will be more fun and adventure to see". Said Mira and wink at Juvia. "I gusse your right Mira". As Gray Sigh in his sit. "It Make sense why we go to school cause after battle and stuff. It so peaceful". Said Happy as continue chump his Fish in his mouth". "You have a point there happy". said Mira. After Natsu done eating. "Oi Mira do you know here Luce is"? said Natsu as he rub his head want to look for his partner to annoying her. Mira look at him and giggle of course she love matchmaking both Natsu and Lucy they so cute together. "Natsu think at home with levy. I heard Erza and Wendy, carla over there too". Mira continued wipe plate and Glass of. "Thanks Mira"! Natsu shout at her he by guild door. "Oi wait up Shit Head" as Gray run trying to catch up with him. "Shut hell up you Frozen Freak". Natsu yell at Gray. Then a loud thunder noise calm everyone down. Even Gray and Natsu stop what they are doing. They look back to seee what going on? Masters was trying shut them up. He have a huge announcement. Involved he going to school. Master look around then with his loud voice. "Here List people are going" said Master.

 **{List people who going}**

 **1\. Natsu Dragneel**

 **2\. Gray Fullsbuster**

 **3\. Erza Scarlet**

 **4\. Lucy Heartfilia**

 **5\. Wendy Marvell**

 **6.Levy Mcgarden**

 **7\. Gajeel Redfox**

 **8\. Mirajane Strauss**

 **9\. Elfman Strauss**

 **10.Lisanna Strauss**

 **11\. Bicklow**

 **12\. Freed Justin**

 **13\. Evergreen**

 **14\. Juvia Locker**

 **15\. Romeo Conbolt**

 **16\. Cana Alberona**

As Master Read alll people who is going to school. Gray and Natsu Rush out to go school apartments to tell them. They got choice go to school.

(At Lucy Apartment)

As Girls still continue to talk. "Do think we can still use are magic if go school" ? Lucy went to kitchen to some food to eat. "I don't know Lu-cha mybe I doubt they going to let us".said Levy she slip her tea. Wendy and Carla eating sweet while listening to conversation. Erza is zone out cause she eating her cake in Lucy bed. Lucy still continues making dinner. Boys Natsu, Happy and Gray. Bust in "Lucy are you here"!!! Lucy saw them and Lucy-kick them. "What hell are doing here!. Why are guys in hurry" as Lucu shout at them. "Ow luce that hurt should go easy on us". said Natsu as he rub his cheek. Ugh "Lucy that hurt why hell"!. As Gray was getting up from Lucy kick. "Why are guys here"? Lucy Glare at them. With her arm chest. "First I came I am bored and I miss you. Secondly master announced who going to school". As Natsu Grin at Lucy and super hyped. Gray just nod agrees with Natsu. Lucy blush and sigh look at them. "Alright fine guys can come". Oii Erza and Wendy as Natsu run in Lucy livingroom where all sweet are. Gray walk in just look saw levy at lucy desk reading her novel. Lucy she went back kitchen start make more food cause Natsu and Gray are here. Gray look around sit in Lucy carpet. Start to speak "Guys! All Team going to school and also you too levy." said Gray as he lying down floor. "Wait including me" ? as Levy turn around look at Gray as she point herself. Gray Nod at her. Erza and Wendy is excited I can't wait. "I wonder what kind is Fiore Academy is". Levy spoke thinking about it. "I will do my search just to what is then". "Wow! Lucy you made this" . Natsu start to drool. Lucy blush but then she smiled. "Yes I did. Got excited we going to school. so made more and also You and Gray eat alot." As everyone eating there food Lucy spoke. "Hey do think we buy school supplies and stuff for her school". Everyone look at her. "Oh yeah"!!. "Let goooo then" Natsu super pump up. "I am all Fired up"! He bump his fist together.

( In shadow)

"We need a book Zeref. In order wick havoc" said Man in clocks. "So I heard Fairy Tail will be attended school". Women spoke in cloks.don't underestimate them. They batch misfit need to learn their place". One of clocks persons said. "We will see if they can survive". Dark and shadow man in clock said.

 **Omg Ending of chapter 2 scared shit at me. I hope love that twice and turn of this story. I wonder who are they? What are they after. Why are they targeting Fairy tail. How Fairy tail going to survive. Omg Tenses it kill me anyway that End of Chapter 2.**

 **Alexia: that Story get crazy I am excited Fairy tail members go to school.**

 **Natsu: (Look at her weird) who excited over a school.Lucy: I see what you mean. I am excited to find out more.Natsu: Geez you and her so obsessed writing Novels. I swear there no fun. I want punch or burn. Oh i know.**

 **Lucy: Natsu What!!! Are doing burn my clothes!!**

 **Alexia: He just want to see you naked Lucy if you know what I mean.**

 **Lucy: Omg you pervert don't say that. Natsu I will Lucy-Kick you. Went done with this.on second thought nvm. I am kill you.**

 **Natsu: ahhhhhh helpppppp meeeeLucy: No one going to help youuuu**

 **Alexia: Oh dear. Well guys thank guys for read my story. If want me to update more and also vote my story. Make to comment below what you think. Love see to everyone opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping School Supplies

**I am so happy. I finished Chapter 2 this story I am so excited. Yee I can't stop think. But you know what I mean by that.**

Alexia: Hey Natsu are you ready new chapter ?

Natsu: Not really. I am more excited lucy then yours.

Alexia: that was bit rude Natsu.

Natsu: Just being honest here

Lucy: don't mind Alexia he always like that

Alexia : oh i see, anway Can you and Lucy do disclaimer.

Natsu/Lucy: Alexia Don't own fairy tail. Hiro mashima own it.

Alexia: yeah i don't want to be sue or get copyright I am excited Start Chapter 3.

 **Summary: Master was trying to choice members go to Fiore Academy. While choice Freed came in his office to talk him. After they talk. Master went downstairs to announce who is going to school. After master announced it Gray and Natsu ran to Lucy apartment. To tell her about that news and others.**

(Lucy POV)

I was very shock went Natsu and Gray told me. I am going to school. I want to go school for years now.

I was think my life before I met Natsu and Others. Think about make me miss Aquarius. I want to find her. But at same time.

I don't want to leave my friends yet. I know Natsu will be mad at me if left alone.

I wish can turn back that time. As I sigh trying to listen to my friends conversation.

(Natsu POV)

I keep noticing lucy is sighing I wonder what wrong with her. She been like since 100 years Quest.

I Gusse still mad at me about TouKa. I really don't like her to be honest. I know lucy still upset me leave one year.

But what choices do I got. I want to be strong to protect my Family and her.

I want Igneel to met Lucy. I bet my father will like her alot. I gusse I was scared to see her cry.

I can't say no to her. Lucy becomes very important to me. I can't lose her just like what to future Lucy.

I can't bear to take that. I still have nightmares for it. I really want to tell Lucy how I feel but right now I can't. I guess looking for right time to tell her.

As keep looking her trying to pay attention too others.

(Inside Store)

"Can believe we going to college. I am stay scared I don't know if I am read for this Levy-cha". said Lucy.

"I know how you feel lu-cha I am scared to think about it.

"Hey Levy-cha do you think we have to leave in dorm".said Lucy.

"To be honest lu-cha would that be hard for us go to guild and take some missions", as Levy sigh.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But wonder why we going to college now".

Said Lucy why she looking for a backpack to choice from. Why levy and Lucy talk Erza and Wendy was so amazing of color full pencil and Pens and look for what stuff they need. Gray and Natsu lool for Items they can you use for prank each other and item like games and snack, also a bag.Happy and Carla just help Lucy and Levy, Erza,Wendy. Pick items they need. As everyone done shopping. They all decide go back to guild to see what others are doing.

(Fairy Tail Guild)

Mirajane and Elfman,Lisanna, sit in bar talking about school. Mira just giggle and Lisanna tease her old brother. Freed and Bislow, Evergreen. Tried to figure out why they need for college. What are there class to have. While everyone busy and doing there own thing. Mid-Age-Women around mid 40s knock on Fairy Tail door. She saw alot of weird and crazy stuff. She was shocked how crude they. Mid-age-women Spoke

"Who is Master of this Guild?

In her loud voice.

Everyone stop what they doing and look at her. Just then Master walk downstairs where was at his office.

"I am Master Makarov. I am master of this guild.

How can I feel you". As master said to her.

"Alright my Name is Claries I am From Fiora Academy. I Chairwoman want to speak you."said Mid-age Women who is walk to Master Makarov.

Master told her to come to his office. They will talk there. As master and Chairwoman talk. Natsu Group came in wondering what was all commotion all about.

"Lucy did pick all Items for college stuff". Said Freed

"Yes I did is there need get?" as lucy wonder what else she is miss at. Gray and Natsu start arguing over who can strong. Erza sitting Eating her cake in piece.

Wendy and Levy Talk about stuff they need in school including Romeo in there. Gajeel and Juvia join them wonder what they need get for there college class. We have are celestial wizard.

Still talking to Freed and Bislow,Evergreen. Laxus join them and start talking to them as well. While Everyone doing there own thing. Master was Talk to Chairwoman.

(Inside master Office)

"How long is since we talk each other Makarov"? said Claires.

"It been quite sometimes now Claires".

Makarov look at her.

"Makarov it been so long since date my sister". As she remembers time.

"To be honest I do miss your sister alot she was my wife after all" as Makarov look down of of pictures he have with his wife.

"I know my sister love you alot. But before we talk about catching up.

I got letter from magic Council.

Magic Council want to Enroll Fairy Tail Fiora Academy". said Claires.

"Yes I know. I am very aware of it". said Makarov. "

As Chairwoman for this Academy Fairy Tail members need fo live in dorm.

They will have special course different from others students so they can use magic.

They can also learn many skill other things as well.

They allowed go on mission if they want too. As long they

finish they there work.

They also can have money but for there live expensive." said Chairwoman.

Makarov look at her I understand what going to happened.

"If you may I question a question"?

As he look her straight forward. Claires Look at him

"Sure go right ahead" as she spoke.

"Well Fairy Tail as...well recorded for damages".

Makarov embarrass and shame cause his kids so roughly. Claires giggle at him.

"Makarov I know for long time so I know how roughly your guild is".

She Smiled at him.

"Don't worry if they break stuff they need to fix or pay". She said to him smile at him.

"Thank for so much Claires". Said Makarov.

"Before I leave here class course, they are been assigned too".

She place the paper in front of him. Makarov look this grin at her. She wave at him as she walk out mof that door.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

Master Makarov and Chairwoman came out door. Everyone stop what they are doing and look at them.

Master Makarov and Chairwoman having good time as they walk downstairs.

Everyone suspicious what relationship do Master Makarov and the Chairwoman.

As they keep talking and walking pass by members to head door. Master Makarov said there Goodbye to each other.

Everyone in Fairy Tail Gather around master questions there questions relationships.

"Master She your girlfriend?" one of members said this.

"Laxus Getting new Grandmom". said Nab. Master laughs at them no silly she my sister in-law.

Everyone was shocked and saying whatt to each other.

"Alright! members of Fairy Tail I have announcements for people who going Academy.

This what Chairwoman told me to tell you all. Fairy Tail members need fo live in dorm.

They will have special course different from others students so they can use magic. They can also learn many skill other things as well.

They allowed go on mission if they want too. As long they finish they there work.

They also can have money but for there live expensive.

So the mean guys going to live there so please behave yourself". said master.

He was shout get everyone attention.

Everyone at guild start to whipers and discuss how to tackle this new task they are assigned too.

Most are excited others seem to uncomfortable about this change.

Later at night when everyone party in guild. Lucy decides go home.

She was followed by Natsu who is unsure about new revolution master just told them.

(Natsu POV)

I followed Lucy. I want to stay with her. I am still going to see luce. I am scared not see her. I as followed her in apartment.

"Hi Natsu" as she look at me with brown eyes.

"Yeah Luce"? As I answered her back.

"I don't what are lives is going to be live in dorm. I mean I am going to miss my apartment".

She look down in her desk. I smiled at her

"You what I am going to miss most is your bed".

As I grin at her. "You silly Natsu".

As she poke me in my chest. I pout at her "But true cause new bed won't be same in dorm". said Natsu.

She giggle at me. To be honest I been in love with Lucy since Grand magic games.

I am always scared she will leave me or died in front for me. Touka girl came to Fairy tail she always claim.

She is in love with me. But i don't know her. I don't like her she reminds me of Juvia a.k.a Ice shithead girlfriend.

"Natsu! hey do want to sleep next me"?

Lucy who trying to talk him.

"Yes I was going to ask you". I grin back to her. she blush and hid her face in blanket. She look so cute.

"Luce come move over little please".

I gave her puppy dog eyes. I slid down next to her. I cuddle her as going to sleep.

(Lucy POV)

I look beside me. Natsu fell asleep already cuddle me.

To be honest I don't mind his cuddle. I love it when come over sleep next to me.

Back then I would Kick him out. But Just let him. I gusse cause I am in love with him. He been more cling and sweet to me.

He always want to be near me. As look back me and Natsu been through alot. I am Happy he took me to Fairy Tail my family. As turn around to look his sleep face.

I am always afraid cross line of our friendship. I don't want to lose him. I guess you can say I almost got scared cause of this girl name Touka.

She was bit like Juvia going obsessed over Natsu. I want to ignore cause I know that Natsu won't like her. He hate those type for girls.

Touka keep tell Natsu she want to be his wife. It piss me off and yes. I do admit I am jealous about it. But remember what Natsu always tell me.

He won't leave my side. Smile at his sleep face. Remember times he save me and protected me far way.

Also sad time he left me. Yes I was upset with him. But I can't mad him. I know he was deal with his own demon. I saw his father died right front of him.

It was sad and I cried for him. Now he told me I am very important to him.

Smiled at him as cuddle him more. As I feel my eyes are getting heavy to fall of sleep.

 **Awe jusf love ending of Chapter 3 it so sweet. Anway if guys are reading 100 years of Fairy tail. I will some stuff there. So my story would be more in future. I am excited for Fairy Tail and anime and also wanting to update more. I been wanting writing story down cause been in my head. I like to express my thank to everyone for reading my story so thank for that support you gave us. See ya next new update In Chapter 4.**

Alexia: Yesh I did it Finish Chapter 4. Man Natsu and Lucy look so cute together.

Mira: I know they my OTP

Alexia: O.O what are you here?

Mira: Oh I am sorry just heard you Natsu and Lucy. Just came over.

Alexia: okay

Gray:Mira!!! Have you seen Natsu.

Mira: (giggle) no I haven't see him.

Alexia: oh saw them. Think he with his lucy flirt each other.

Gray: omg Fuck go I swear. Oh Yah congratulations finish your chapter 3 story.

Alexia: Thank Gray

Mira: What is your story about ?

Alexia: Fairy tail school.

Gray: Cool. But wait is there many fanfiction write fairy tail school.

Mira: Yup i saw too.

Alexia: bit different kind twice and turn of my story.

Gray: ahh i see

Mira: I want to read it.

Gray: See yah

Mira: Byeee (wave)

Alexia alright here sure.Well guys thank guys for read my story. If want me to update more and also vote my story. Make to comment below what you think. Love see to everyone opinions.


End file.
